Fox (comics)
The Fox is the name of two fictional superheroes that appear in periodicals published by MLJ Comics, and a supervillain that appeared in the mid-2000s Top Cow comic-book series Wanted. 1940s Publication history The first Fox debuted in MLJ Comic's Blue Ribbon Comics #4 (June 1940), in a story written by Joe Blair and drawn by Irwin Hasen. He appeared in that title until the series ended in March 1942, in the 22nd issue. He only appeared on the cover of one title, #16, in conjunction with all the other heroes that appeared in the comic series. He later made a guest appearance in Mighty Crusaders #4 (April 1966), as part of a crowd scene featuring nearly every superhero published by MLJ (the story, somewhat ironically, was titled "Too Many Super Heroes!"). He returned in issue #5, where he forms a team called The Ultra-Men with heroes Captain Flag and The Web. This was the sole appearance of that group. Some of the Fox stories from this period were written and illustrated by Alex Toth.Black Hood #2 (Aug. 1983) and #3 (Oct. 1983) The first Fox's final appearance was in Black Hood #3 (Oct. 1983). Fictional character biography The Fox is secretly Paul Patten, a young news reporter and photographer for The Daily Globe, and a former athlete at Penn State University. He has a camera that attaches to his belt. His editor and girlfriend is named Ruth Ransom. Patton's main reason for becoming the Fox was to further his career; as a crimefighter, he is the first on the scene with his camera. Whenever dangerous situations arise, Patton quickly changes into his costume, which consists of a black, skin-tight body suit, complete with pointed ears and (in some adventures) a golden fox head logo on his chest. Although the transformations from photographer to superhero are never illustrated (artists favored a simple panel with the caption "Paul Patton becomes the Fox!"), it is assumed that the costume is worn under Paul's street clothes. Powers and abilities The Fox is a highly trained athlete, but has no superpowers. 1980s and Rudy Nebres.]] Publication history The second Fox debuted in Blue Ribbon Comics vol. 2, #6 (March 1984), although Mighty Crusaders vol. 2, #13 (Sept. 1985) retcons an earlier appearance of the Fox in Mighty Comics #49 (July 1967) as being the "true" first appearance of the second Fox. The Fox appeared in several issues of Blue Ribbon during the mid-1980s. He also appeared in issues 9 and 11-13 of Mighty Crusaders as a member of that superhero team. His final appearance was in Mighty Crusaders vol. 2, #13 (Sept. 1985). Fictional character biography The second Fox is Paul Patten Jr., the son of the original Fox. His girlfriend is Delilah Monaco, who is secretly the She-Fox; Paul and Delilah are unaware that the other person has a secret identity.Blue Ribbon Comics vol. 2, #7 (April 1984) The second Fox wears a black full body stocking with a covered face and pointed fox "ears". Powers and abilities The second Fox is a skilled martial artist. DC Comics In the wake of the continuity altering "Final Crisis" company-wide crossover, DC Comics licensed rights to the Red Circle and Milestone Media heroes, choosing to bring them into DC Universe continuity. It was announced that in March, the Fox will appear in a back-up feature in the Shield comic book series, written by Brandon Jerwa and with art from Michael Avon Oeming. This Fox is also named Paul Patten Jr., and is a film director from Seattle. Notes External links * Toonepedia entry * Fox the Mighty Crusaders Encyclopedia * Fox II the Mighty Crusaders Encyclopedia Fox Category:Comics characters introduced in 1940 Category:DC Comics superheroes